


You said you would grow old with me ?

by cuddlyymangoo



Category: Original Works
Genre: Cheating, M/M, One Shot, Sad Ending, but please appreciate this, i cant write, its just short yano, no names tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyymangoo/pseuds/cuddlyymangoo
Summary: We were perfect- at least I thought we were.





	You said you would grow old with me ?

Winter had came, dainty snow was falling on the ground- light but not too light as it still stuck to the floor. Our feet were in sync and I could hear the soft snow slightly crunch under the pressure of our boots. The night sky was filled with stars, all twinkling and shiny looking down at us as our hands were intertwined. His bigger hand protecting mine and as we walked our breathing had turned into white puffs of air. The air was cold and bitter- occasionally nipping at the back of my head but I knew it wouldn't do much. He was right next to me- there to protect and love me. His deep sea greeny blue eyes were lovingly gazing into my honey brown orbs and time was frozen when he turned to look at me, it was perfect. His plush red lips twisted into a smile, showing his perfect white teeth, as he looked into my eyes. The snow was falling gracefully at this point and everything was slowed, it felt like no one was around us. I loved it, the look of his eyes, the way his smile formed, his cute dimples, his pearly white teeth, his bigger hands, his dramatically tall height, the way he laughed, his corny jokes, his sweet whispers- I loved him.

 

 

The moment was perfect.

 

 

Well to me it was, our moments spent together were always perfect to me. Because he was just perfect, he was someone I could never keep. Out of my reach, he was always so close and I loved it. I loved the way that moment felt, I loved the way his hand was so warm, I loved the way I felt so loved. I just wanted to be loved and for 3 years that's what I felt after meeting him. He loved me so well, treated me so well and if someone told me then that it was all fake- I wouldn't of believed them. But it felt so real and I was so caught up in his facade, I had lost track of time and three years were wasted. I didn't think of anyone else but him, he was on my mind 24/7, no other man for he was perfect tome- all I ever needed. But I wasn't enough for him, apparently I never was but I didn't know till it happened. 

 

 

That was the last moment we ever had, it happened on Christmas day. His lips clashed against mine and everything was so still yet so perfect- I wouldn't change it for the world.

 

 

But apparently he did. 

 

 

The day it all happened was the day our three year anniversary was set. I had came in the room, biggest smile on my face- expecting him to run up to me and hug me like he always did. But he didn't instead, he stood there not even looking at me with his hand resting on another guy's hip, smiling at this unknown man in  _ **our**_   apartment. The same smile he used when we first met, the same smile he would use when we were gazing into each other's eyes, the smile used for me. But not any more, it was used on  _ **him**_ , some random guy who decides to suddenly appear in the middle of my apartment. I had felt the tears collecting in my eyes and when he finally looked at me- he walked over to me. Using the exact same walk he used when we first met, the walk that I fell for, the walk that was so slow but intoxicating and sexy, but now it disgusted me. 

 

I thought our love was real, I thought it was perfect. 

 

He was standing in front of me, that same hot, captivating smile on his face. He bent next to my ear as I finally broke down- nothing was making sense anymore. 

 

"Baby, meet my new boyfriend" His voice was toxic yet so captivating that I couldn't help but look at him with loose tears flowing down my face. His dirty evil smile was twisted onto face. He looked so smug. He was dressed so well, a tight black and blue striped suit with his soft brown hair slicked back but I was so emotionally wrecked then. He turned back around with a swivel of his heel, he walked to wards his new lover- who was awaiting for his arrival with the sweetest smile on his lips liked he didn't watch just what happened, my ex held out his hand the his new lover held his hand. Just like I used to do. My past lover brought the mans hand towards his lips- pressing a chaste kiss on them. They walked together and passed me. I stopped him, clutching onto his arm like a life line, my eyes couldn't stop overflowing with tears.

 

"You said you'd grow old with me ?"


End file.
